


I’ll Always Choose You

by ithurtsbutidoitforshrek



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: F/M, Trolley Problem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 16:07:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20744948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ithurtsbutidoitforshrek/pseuds/ithurtsbutidoitforshrek
Summary: Wait.” Chidi growled, grabbing his wrist before he could snap his fingers. “I’m the professor here. It’s your turn Micheal.”He had an odd dangerous look in his eyes, that made Eleanor eye him warily. “Chidi you okay?”“Perfectly fine Eleanor. Now Micheal I want you to put Tahani, Jason, and Janet on the track, along with two random innocent people.”Micheal shrugged “and the other lever?”“Eleanor.”





	I’ll Always Choose You

**Author's Note:**

> Michael and Eleanor is my new favourite ship so this just came out of no where after binging the trolley episode for the fifth time. 
> 
> Disclaimer : I do not own the good place.

__

“You’re right. Let’s get a more hands-on approach.” Micheal snapped his fingers and suddenly they were on a red trolley cart on a track. “You know the drill, are you going to save five or one person?”

“What?”

“Dude, What the fork!” Eleanor exclaimed in shock.

“Choose Chidi!” He cautioned, as they started to pick up speed.

“I… ethically speaking…”

“Choose chidi!” He repeated, but it was too late, the trolly didn’t turn, in fact it hit the five people on the track, blood and body parts splattering like fire works; Chidi looked like he was about to have a fit.

“Now what did we learn?” Micheal asked with a condescending look on his face, his large hands were shoved into his pockets, as he waited for his response.

Chidi glared at him. “I just.. I just killed all of those people.” He looked down horrified at the blood covering him. “Their skin is in my mouth.” He made a gagging noise like he was about to hurl.

“It’s a stimulation, you’re fine. They’re fine. Now let’s try it again.” Michael clapped his hands in glee, bringing himself back to the feeling from the first reboot when one of his torture devices worked.

“Wait.” Chidi growled, grabbing his wrist before he could snap his fingers. “I’m the professor here. It’s your turn Micheal.”

He had an odd dangerous look in his eyes, that made Eleanor eye him warily. “Chidi you okay?”

“Perfectly fine Eleanor. Now Micheal I want you to put Tahani, Jason, and Janet on the track, along with two random innocent people.”

Micheal shrugged “and the other lever?”

“Eleanor.”

“What?!” Michael wanted to strangle the dweeb, he was out of his forking mind if he thought that was going to happen.

“Chidi what the fork is wrong with you!”Eleanor cried in terror and shock as she regarded her friend who clearly went off the deep end.

“Come on Michael, you did say it doesn’t hurt.” He reminded him, an uncharacteristic smirk on his face.

Micheal sent the man a glare, before his eyes focused in on Eleanor and her scared expression. He tried to give her a reassuring look, but it came out as a grimace. Swallowing the golf ball in his throat he snapped his fingers, causing the sim to restart.

They were back to the beginning again, this time Micheal was in the middle controlling the gears while Chidi stood to the side watching him.

“Hey look it’s Micheal and Chidi!” Jason sang happily pointing to the trolley, “Wow they’re going fast!”

“He’s… he’s going to hit us!” Tahani cried attempting to move off the way but her ridiculously high heeled boots were stuck in the track.

“‘Make a decision Micheal!” Chidi taunted as they got closer to the lever. “Are you going to kill just one person or Five?”

Micheals hand gripped the left lever, as he stared forward taking in his friends terrified expressions, and their pleads to switch the track. He closed his eyes letting the trolley go straight, feeling the blood and body parts splatter against him.

He snapped his fingers and they were back at the beginning with Eleanor safe on the trolley.

“You picked me.” She whispered softly in awe.

Chidi’s grin grew more sardonic. “Okay now I want you to put Eleanor, on one track with four random people, and Janet on the other.”

Micheal sent a glare in the nerds direction, ready to kill him on the spot if he kept up these antics, he didn’t know what he was trying to prove with this.

With a snap of his fingers, they were in position and the trolley was moving. He made out Eleanor’s face right away. Her eyes were wide and she waved frantically at him, as he got closer and closer.

Micheal didn’t know what to do. There was Eleanor amongst strangers he didn’t know, and on the other track was his most loyal friend who stuck by him through everything.

But if he took that route, Eleanor’s blood and body parts would explode in his face, simulation or not he couldn’t live with that. So he pulled the lever, and the cart jerked to the left, and there was Janet pleading for him to stop.

He closed his eyes like a coward so he didn’t have to see what he’d done.

His fingers snapped and they were back in the classroom, Micheal’s hands were balled into tight fists and he was visibly shaking, his face set into a hard line, usually bright blue eyes were almost black as they pinned a terrified Chidi to the spot who looked ready to wet himself.

He swallowed hard. “So… what did we learn? Or did you want to try the medical one?”

Micheal took a threatening step in chidi’s direction, causing him to back up practically knocking Eleanor over, she steadied him on his feet before giving his shoulder a comforting pat. “That won’t be necessary Chidi, and I’d like to keep my organs intact thank you very much.”

“Something tells me he’d never disembowel you.” He snickered despite the situation he was in.

Micheal however heard that and took another few steps forward, each step getting more aggressive than the next, a cruel smile playing on his lips as he advanced until he was almost in Chidi’s face.

“I’d never gamble with her life. Simulation or not.” He snarled, causing a light blush to coat Eleanor’s cheeks and something stirred in her gut.

“What’s going on?” Tahani asked as her, Janet and Jason came into the room after their knocking on the door went ignored.

Micheal tore his gaze from Chidi and glanced at their new guests, guilt filled him instantly as flashbacks of their blood splattering filled his mind, shaking his head to clear the image that was making him nauseated. “Nothing… I’m just” he motioned to the clown sliding doors while clutching his stomach. “I’m going to go lie down.” With one last glare at Chidi, he was gone, his long legs easily climbing onto the ledge without the need for the hidden stairs, the circus music played as the door slid shut.

“What just happened? Is Michael forking with us again?”

“He looked ready to pound Chidi.” Jason grinned excitement on his face earning him a glare from the man who’s life was just spared.

“I … I should apologize.” But they could all hear the tremor in his voice.

“Just let him cool off.” Eleanor cautioned trying to avoid the least amount of bloodshed possible.

Her mind was still whirling from the recent events, she knew it was just a sim, he knew it was just a sim and every time he still chose her. For some reason the thought made her giddy, she felt like a little girl in middle school when her crush liked her back. But she didn’t have a crush or anything of that sort on the demon, did she?

“I think it’s best if you leave.” She whispered her gaze directed at Chidi but she was talking to them as a whole. “All of you.”

They all nodded in reply, knowing Eleanor was probably the only one who could talk him off the ledge at this point, and shuffled out the door muttering their goodbyes as they went.

Taking a deep breath, she climbed over the ledge not bothering to push the button to use the stairs, the little bit of struggle was growing on her – that and she could never find the little black button easily.

Letting herself into the room she ignored the jingle, taking in the sight that was Micheal laying on her bed, staring up at the ceiling with a tortured look on his face.

The bed dipped as she got on alerting him to her presence, he gave her a glance before his gaze went back to staring a hole in the ceiling.

“They’re gone.” She informed him, stretching out and lying beside him, a few inches between them. “You okay or are you still homicidal?”

He however ignored her, his face set in a grim line, his usually sharp features dropped, he really could wear his heart on his sleeve – even if it didn’t beat.

“Listen that was cruel of Chidi to do, who knew the little twerp had it in him, but remember it was just a sim, nobody got hurt.”

“I did.” He whispered softly, almost inaudibly. “Now I’m cursed to walk this … plain with that image of my friends splattering body parts and blood, knowing I’d do it again and again. I couldn’t even look Janet in the eye. My friend that stuck by me throughout all of this. Remind me to let those demons torture Chidi tomorrow.”

“Do you regret your choice? I mean after all it’s just a sim and you could do it again?”

He barked out a harsh laugh that lacked mirth as he shook his head in misery. “It would still be the same outcome Eleanor.” He growled frustrated. “The thought of… hurting you at my own hands when I had the power to prevent it… I just couldn’t bear it. I would go through that painful experience over and over again if it meant you coming out unscathed.”

Eleanor’s stomach flipped, as tears sprang to her eyes, moving closer she threw an arm around him and swung her leg over his, moulding herself to him. Her head resting over his chest. “Thank you.” She whispered “no one has ever cared that much about my wellbeing before.” She reached up and pressed a warm kiss to his cheek.

Micheal smiled, his arms tightening around her waist, as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. Maybe he wouldn’t torture the walking sweater vest, because although the whole situation was torturous enough he’d keep doing it every day if this was how it ended; with Eleanor in his arms pressed against his chest.

That will forever be his good place, his solace of heaven. All of that being good must have payed off even if it didn’t get him to the big house; every moment spent with her would be worth it.

She was his reward and she meant more to him than any silly little pin Shawn could give him.

**Author's Note:**

> I just binged the good place and I’m waiting on season 3 to drop on Netflix so I can watch season 4. Annoyingly it drops the day after season 4 premieres.


End file.
